


Galentine's Night Out ft. Fitz

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Galentine's Day, Gen, Humor, the girls are a mess and we love them for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: It was a tradition for Jemma, Daisy, and Bobbi to all go out for Galentine's Day and have many many drinks. It made for a very fun night for them and a very strange, but nonetheless entertaining, car ride home for Fitz.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	Galentine's Night Out ft. Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at midnight instead of doing my work. It is chaos. Enjoy.

Fitz had been with Jemma long enough to be able to tell exactly how drunk she was based solely on how thick her accent had become. That night when he picked her, Daisy, and Bobbi up from their Galentine’s Night Out she was nearing the drunkest he’s ever seen her. She wasn’t quite to the  _ That Time She Had To Go To An Office Party With All The People She Hated That Happened To Have An Open Bar And Plenty Of Gin  _ level drunk, but she was damn close. 

“Fitz!” she shouted upon seeing him. Despite the fact that she was now outside the club and away from the loud music, her ears and volume level hadn’t seemed to have adjusted yet. 

Fitz just smiled and took the heels she was carrying from out of her hands, quickly slipping the slippers he had brought her onto her feet before she even knew what was happening. 

“Oh my god, Fitz. How did you know we were going to be here? You're like a wizard,” she continued to say, her words overexcited and slurring. She kissed his cheek and hopped into the passenger seat. 

“You told me to pick you up at one outside the club,” Fitz said. 

Daisy poked his nose. “You’re right on time,” she grinned before slipping into the backseat. 

“Very punchable,” Bobbi said. She shook out her mane of long blonde curls. “Punctual,” she clarified, “not punchable. I would never punch you Fitz. Would never think of hurting that handsome face of yours.”

Fitz bit his lip as he made sure Bobbi was buckled in before closing the door behind her. It was going to be a long, entertaining, ride home. 

Once the car was started, Fitz handed back waters he had taken from the fridge before he had left the house. Given it was their annual Galentine’s Night Out, he pretty much figured what state his girlfriend and friends would be in upon his arrival. 

“What a baby wizard,” Daisy said, punctuating her compliment with a string of gulps as she chugged her water. 

“Thank you, monkey,” Jemma said. She too gulped down her water. 

Bobbi choked on her drink. “Did you call Fitz monkey?”

“I guess I did,” Jemma laughed.

“You never call him monkey.”

“I really don’t.”

They both started giggling until they were cut off by a sudden gasp from Daisy. 

“You okay?” Fitz asked. He looked back through the rearview mirror to find his friend with her lips in a pout.

“I got lipstick on your bottle of water.”

“That’s okay, Dais. It’s your bottle, so no worries.”

“I don’t care about the bottle. You could suck it up and drink through my lipstick.”

Fitz frowned. Daisy continued.

“I’m sad I ruined my lipstick.”

Jemma turned in her seat and reached around--her tactic was not effective in the slightest and her arms were bent in an odd direction for literally no reason whatsoever--and patted Daisy’s knee.

“You still look so pretty.”

“No you,” Daisy cried.

Bobbi put a hand on each of the girl’s cheeks. “You both are so pretty.”

“Ohmygodno--”

“OhmygodBobbiyou’reso”

“So so pretty!”

“So pretty!”

Fitz had no idea what was happening, but it took a severe amount of concentration to keep him from actually busting out into a fit of laughter at how sweet the trio of women were being. They got very complimentary when they were drunk. Then again, there was video evidence of him, Mack, and Hunter all drunkenly fighting over who loved their friends the most so he at least knew where they were coming from. 

“Oh no,” Jemma suddenly said, smacking her forehead. 

Bobbi scooted to the edge of her seat, straining her seatbelt. “What is it?” 

“It’s past midnight!”

“Did your shoes go poof?” Daisy asked. Fitz thought she was teasing at first, but catching her wide sincere eyes in the mirror, he found she was completely genuine.

“Did you mean disappear?” Bobbi asked.

“Yessss! Thas what I meant! Disa--dis--Poof!”

Jemma checked her shoes that Fitz--again, completely unbeknownst to her--had swapped out for her slippers.

“They did disapoof!” she cried, her accent thick.

Fitz nearly ran a stop light at that one. He took a mental note to only use disapoof from that moment on in Jemma’s presence. 

“But it’s not my shoes that I’m worried about,” Jemma continued.

“I liked those shoes, though,” Bobbi said. 

“They were glittery,” Daisy added.

“Those were her other ones.”

“Which ones were the ones that poofed?”

“The black ones.”

Daisy sunk in her seat and closed her eyes. “Oh it’s fine they went poof then.”

“Aww, but I liked them.”

Jemma shook her head, seemed to think better of it, rubbed her temples, and said, “Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day!” 

“You’re right!” Bobbi cried. 

“Oh, I’ll be hungover for Valentine’s!” To Fitz’s horror, he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes and he quickly took her hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. That tended to help. 

Jemma had always planned it so Galentine’s Night Out was actually held on the night of the twelfth of February rather than the night of the thirteenth, that way they each had an extra day to cure themselves of their hangovers somewhat. This fact did not seem to have registered to any of them. It seemed they thought that when they woke up it would be Valentine’s Day and not in fact still the thirteenth. 

“I had a date with Fitz,” Jemma continued to lament. 

“Oh no!” Daisy cried.

“I know! I was so excited. Now I’ll be all… blegh! He deserves more than blegh Jemma! He’s so cute and sweet! He deserves my best.”

“I love you always,” Fitz tried to say, but he was cut off by Jemma shouting:

“What will I tell his handsome face!”

“He’ll understand,” Bobbi tried to comfort.

Did… did they not remember he was in the car? He opened his mouth to once again try and remind them he was still present and you know… driving the car. It did not work. Instead Daisy gasped and Jemma’s tears stopped flowing as she focused on her friend.

“Do you know who is so cute?” she asked, her eyes very wide.

“Tell!”

“Lincoln!”

Bobbi nodded. “Very cute. You should ask him out.”

“I totally should,” Daisy said. Then she wrinkled her nose and frowned. “Wait, shit. I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m married.”

Jemma nodded. “That’s true. Lincoln wouldn’t you to ask out some other guy would he.”

“Wait,” Bobbi said, emphasizing her point with a dramatic pause, “Lincoln is Lincoln!”

“That’s convenient,” Fitz said before he could stop himself. 

Daisy patted his head over the headrest. “It is, isn’t it? Lucky that!”

It began to rain, droplets falling down from the cloudy evening sky above. Bobbi’s eyes were looking out the window, following a raindrop race, when she suddenly shut them tight. 

“You okay, Bob?” Fitz asked, seeing her scrunching her nose. 

“World’s spinning,” she muttered.

“Well of course it is,” Jemma said, “the world is always spinning.”

“Is it really?” Daisy asked. 

“Yeah, on an ax. No no no, an axis.”

“Oh! I remember that! Goes round like a clock.” She gave a visual aid with her finger.

“No, goes other way. Counterclockwise.”

“You sure?” Daisy asked.

“Am sure. Imma scientist,” Jemma replied. She went to pull the lapel of her lab coat when she huffed. She looked to Fitz with puppy dog eyes. “I am not wearing my lab coat, am I?”

“No, my love,” he said. He kissed her hand when she pouted, bringing a smile onto her face.

Meanwhile, in the back seat, the world had righted itself for Bobbi and she was once more looking out the window. Next to her Daisy was spinning her finger in a model of Earth’s rotation, going one way and then the other.

“Is really not like a clock?” she slurred. 

“Nope,” Jemma said. 

“Then why does a clock go the direction a clock goes if not to be like Earth?”

Fitz raised his brows. She had a point. A drunken point, but a point nonetheless.

“Fitz,” Daisy said, leaning forward in her seat again, “can you pull over?”

“Are you going to be sick?” he asked hurriedly. 

“No. I want to get out and see which way the Earth is turning.”

“Just look at which way the moon is moving as we drive,” Bobbi said. 

Fitz huffed. “Sound logic, but not all the way there guys.”

“Science is weird,” Daisy huffed. She fell back against her seat with a thud. 

“According to Bill Nye the Science Guy, science rules,” Bobbi supplied.

“It does rule,” Jemma whispered adamantly.

“You know what also rules,” Daisy said.

“What?”

“Friendship.”

Bobbi nodded. “Friendship.”

“I love you guys so much,” Jemma said, starting to tear up again.

“I love you guys too!” Daisy said.

“I love you all so much!” Bobbi said. 

Jemma turned around and held their hands as tears started to form in each of their eyes.

“Happy Galentine’s Day,” she sobbed.

“Happy Galentine’s Day!”

“Happy Galentine’s Day!”

Fitz once again held back a laugh until there was a sudden jab in his side. Jemma shot him a look with eyebrows that screamed at him to join in. So, fighting back a smile, he said:

“Happy Galentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
